If I Were to Die Today
by ambiguousMagic
Summary: In which all characters are humans and relationships and death are confusing to teenagers. Humanstuck AU, name changes, and a lot of different kinds of pairings, but mainly SolRadia and EriSol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: welcome! I am your host in this fucked up universe! I must warn you now, I'm not sure when I'll get off my ass and write, so expect irregular updates.

* * *

"Okay, yeah. Fuck thith."

A pair of twins sit in their bedroom. One in front of his computer, the other lounging on his bed.

Will you give these twins their names?Dipshit, they already have names. They're given at birth! They might be the weirdest names they've ever heard, but they're names.**"**

Castor, don't be like that! I just need a ride to Ay Ay's, and I promise times one thousand I'll get you that new game you've had your eyes on, alright?"

Castor scooted away from his precious computer for a moment. "And why would I drive you to thee your prethiouth girlfriend at midnight, Pollukth? It'th. Fucking. Midnight."

**"**So?"

**"**I'm not going to."

**"**But you stay up way past what time it is now anyway, talking to your stupid online friends and making noise and coding and shit."

**"**That doethn't mean I'm gonna drive you all the way to Areana'th houthe jutht tho you can make out and all that other dithguthting couple thit."

**"**It wouldn't be so disgusting if you actually got out of the house and got a girlfriend."

Suddenly, the twins are on the floor, wrestling. This wrestling includes a lot of biting and scratching and the loosening of one of Castor's brackets on his braces. Eventually, this wakes up Mr. Captor.

Mr. Captor opens the door to Castor's bleeding lip and mutilated braces and Pollux's black eye and multiple bite/scrape marks on his arm. Silently, he grabs Pollux (he knows Castor would much rather kill than be away from his computer) and drags him out of the room. He then sets him up in the greenhouse and goes back to check the situation on Castor's braces. They decide it's time to go in to the orthodontist anyway. Mr. Captor makes a note to himself to call in and make an appointment for Castor the next morning and goes back to bed.

Thus begins another night at the Captor household.

The next morning, Castor wasn't able to eat his toast and Pollux wasn't able to see out of his left eye. Castor wasn't even able to open his mouth. So Mr. Captor called the orthodontist and made an appointment, and soon enough they were leaving. They dropped Pollux off at Areana's house first so he would, in Castor's words, "thtop bitthing and leave them in peathe."

The ortho appointment went quite well, for Castor's braces anyway. He'd had five brackets removed and had to get both top and bottom wires replaced, along with the threat of a headset. A new record.

They left Pollux at Areana's in hopes of peace and quiet in the house. Mr. Captor sat down with a peanut butter and honey sandwich and a few good TV shows and Castor ran up to his room to tell his friends all about his adventure to the orthodontist.

Pollux and Areana were alone. They didn't really do much except watch adventure movies, occasionally chatting about Pollux's bees or Areana's architecture classes. Pollux liked it this way, quiet and peaceful. He had his arm wrapped lovingly around Areana's shoulders even as she leaned forward during the most exciting scenes of her movies. The movies she'd seen time and time again. The magic never really seemed lost to her, it was always a new experience. That was what Pollux loved the most about Areana.

Pollux moved from his position on the couch and stood up. "I'm gonna go make us some popcorn, okay?"

**"**Alright! Hurry back though, we're almost to the best part!"

Pollux smiled and went to the kitchen. He got out a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave, hit the "Popcorn" button, and headed to the bathroom. He didn't really start to notice the smell of smoke until he'd finished relieving himself and "prepping" and was heading back to the kitchen.

And then he ran.

Like the fucking wind.

The kitchen was on fire, the smoke alarms useless because of the forgotten note of "Areana- Don't do anything dangerous! We need more batteries for the smoke alarms! - Mom and Dad" on the fridge.

Areana was in the living room, the room exactly opposite of the hallway that lead to the stairwell, the bathroom, and the door to freedom. Pollux reached out, yelling to his girlfriend to get out of there, break a window or something, just please _get the fuck out._

Areana was in panic mode, though. She was frozen in shock, staring at Pollux and not really moving at all. Pollux was screaming now-at her, the fire, the house, anything. He screamed until all his screams were wordless and being drowned out by the smoke. He choked and ran, out the front door and around to the living room window. He tried opening the window, but it was way too hot to touch. He looked around frantically for something to break it, anything, and finally was able to find a rock. He threw it at the window, getting smoke in his face that made him cough. And when he was finally, finally able to check, Areana was lying on the floor.

Not moving, no chest movements either. Her hair was starting to catch on fire from the fire that had progressed it's way past the living room/kitchen door.

This was not a normal day for the Captor family.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, the Captor family attended Areana Megido's funeral.

The eldest Captor stood silently in a corner, waiting for his sons to pay their respects. Pollux stayed strong until the last minute, finally breaking down and turning to his brother. He was ushered out after the ceremony, words of comfort being whispered in his ear while words of regret were whispered to himself.

At home, Pollux retreated to his greenhouse and didn't come out unless it was to use the bathroom. Mr. Captor brought him the food he needed, a blanket, and a pillow. Castor stayed in their room and did the same thing. The only difference was he would sit down for meals with his father.

Days at the Captor house never really returned to normal. Pollux eventually stopped staying in the greenhouse eventually but never really recovered from the incident. He never asked for rides anywhere, he only seldom talked to the twins' best friend, Kevin. Castor felt his brother's sadness and pain as well. He never knew what to do, though. Pollux just seemed... dead.

Areana was never brought up. It was a touchy subject for everyone in the house.

The household was at peace, for once. There was no fighting between the siblings and no fighting between father and son. There was only a strained silence.

It was particularly chilly out that day. Pollux and Castor had driven to school, as per usual, and Kevin was waiting for them there.

**"**You two, lonely and nerdy! Get the fuck inside before I freeze my balls off out here!" Kevin always had a way of getting his point across. Even if it was never peacefully.

**"**Hey, Kay Kay. It'th alwayth nithe to thee you so bright and cheerful." Castor climbed out of the car. Pollux followed close afterwards.

**"**Your little boy toy won't be able to bone you if you have no balls, will he?" Pollux asked. "Whatever will you do, then?"

Kevin was quick to get red in the face and punch Pollux in the arm. "I think I liked you better when you were quiet," he snarled. He really didn't mean it. It was a dark time for everyone. Pollux seemed to want to joke his way out of his slump, though. Kevin tried his best.

**"**Thpeaking of boy toyth, where ith he, Kay Kay? Too tired from latht night?" Kevin punched Castor as well, turning more red.

**"**He's getting here. He'd better fucking hurry up, too. I want my jacket back." At that, Kevin stormed away to search the parking lot for Dave's car, or the tell-tale sign of a bright red shirt and light blonde hair.

Pollux followed Kevin, and Castor looked around. He saw Gavin Makara and Trevor Nitram leaning against the side of the school building. Trevor looked quite nervous, as per usual, and Gavin was going on about something, most likely something to do with miracles or some shit.

He finally spied who he was looking for: Felicia Peixes. Felicia was his all-time best friend. The only downer was Erin Ampora. Erin was a family friend of Felicia's and a very clingy one at that that. Castor sighed but proceeded to walk to where Felicia was standing.**  
****  
****"**Castor!" Felicia smiled and waved to him, ever excited. Erin looked up and made this face. Castor knew Erin really didn't like him, but really?

**"**Hey, Felithia. Altho, Erin, you don't need to make yourthelf look uglier than you are. I wathn't thure that wath even pothible until now."

Erin made that face again, even uglier (honestly how was this shit possible) and ran off towards the front doors of the school. Probably to powder himself up or some shit. Castor really didn't care.

**"**So, how's our little mister Pollux doing?" Felicia asked in a slight accent. Felicia's family moved inland with Erin's so her mother could be close to work, which turned out very well for the two families. Felicia's mother owned a huge corporation and Erin's father worked as her next-in-charge. Felicia constantly insisted that Erin was so bitter because he couldn't live by the sea anymore. Castor just thought he was bitter by nature.

**"**Well, he'th cracking joketh and taking Kay Kay'th puncheth, tho I gueth it'th a good thing." Felicia nodded, a bit solemnly.

**"**Well, that's excellent! We'll have the old Pollux back in no time!"

Castor smiled, nodded, and motioned for them to head inside.

School was all-around boring for all parties involved. Castor usually passed the time thinking about going home and playing his games and talking to his friends. He kind of felt alone at school, aside from Felicia and Kevin. His real friends were all online. They all understood him, they all knew him well. They accepted his lisp and his obsession with hacking. They actually enjoyed his hacking talent, as long as they didn't get caught cheating in their games.

Soon enough, school let out, and Castor ran to his locker to put away his books and grab his backpack.

**"**Castor!"

He winced and turned around. Felicia was there, waving for him. Not that he didn't want to talk to Felicia, he just wanted to get home. Felicia was also tagging along Erin. Erin looked less-than-pleased to be in this situation. Felicia dragged him along and to Castor.

**"**Castor! Do you wanna come out to dinner with my family tonight?" Felicia looked positively ecstatic, with good reason. Felicia's family didn't get together often. It was rare of them to even speak to each other outside of business manners. Castor nodded, smiling softly at the brunette girl. Felicia squealed and hugged him, thanking him and telling him to be ready by six for pick-up. Erin grimaced at him. He seemed to be disgusted at the fact that he had to go out to eat with Castor.

And Castor really didn't give a shit.

Castor was ready by six and waiting. He waited, and waited. It was six thirty by the time a car pulled up next to their house.

Castor ran outside to see not Felicia, but Erin. His face turned into a scowl easily and instantly. Erin didn't look as primped and proper as usual, though, and he frowned with actual sadness.**  
****  
****"**Fef an' I got into a fight a' sorts, and she isn't comin' to dinner anymore. I came here to tell you an' to see if you were still wantin' to go. You probably won't want to an' I probably came here for nothin', though, so get on with your computin' or whatever you do." Erin's voice was soft and gained a little bite by the end of his speech. He turned to his car and got in.

Erin was stopped at the end of the street when Castor decided it was a good idea to try and catch up with him, and he was at the end of the next street when he noticed Castor was trying to catch up. He remained stopped until Castor caught up and rolled down the window.

**"**An' what exactly are you wantin' now, Captor?"

**"**I'll thtill go with you," Castor panted out. He really wasn't good at this running stuff.

Erin looked taken aback for a few moments before frowning and gesturing to the passenger door. "Well, get in the car then. I'm not goin' to sit here and wait all fuckin' day."

Castor caught his breath and opened the car door before climbing inside.

**"**An' don't you are dirty this car up. My parents paid good money for this car an' it's my only one. I don't want you wreckin' it." Erin continued his rant, which Castor tuned out with his own thoughts of 'why did I go with this douchebag again?'


End file.
